


this must be crazy love.

by budweisersbae



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Online Conversations, Textfic, instagram!au, texting and chatting, texting and chatting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budweisersbae/pseuds/budweisersbae
Summary: Band of Brothers, but on Instagram. and basically what happened after Babe Heffron fell in love with a handsome doctor 🤦♀️
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. the #1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a textfic which everybody uses Instagram, mainly Baberoe and Webgott. purely based on actors' portrayals, no disrespect towards the real veterans of Easy Company. 
> 
> enjoy ❤️❤️❤️

**usernames:**

** @callmebabe:  ** Babe

** @eugene.roe:  ** Roe

** @julesbby:  ** Julian

**@thewildestbill:** Bill

**@itsyaboiluz:** Luz

**@itsjoesowhat:** Liebgott

**@babyshark:** Webster

and more, coming soon...

[15:08, 17/4]

**callmebabe** :  hey bill

**thewildestbill** :  sup??

**callmebabe** :  remember when you told me that julian is a dumbass but i disagreed? 

**thewildestbill** :  yes. what’s about that??

**callmebabe** :  well

i’ve changed my mind

he’s actually a dumbass

he broke his arm

**thewildestbill** :  holy shitttttttttt

where are you guys now??

and what the fuck happened?????

**callmebabe** :  the hospital near my place

i’ll tell you when you come

it’s a long ass story

**thewildestbill** :  on my way

.

.

.

[18:22, 17/4]

**callmebabe** :  hey george

i’ve something to tell ya

**itsyaboiluz** :  sup Babe

**callmebabe** :  we are at the hospital cuz julian broke his arm

so can you help me to find some contact info of this doctor

**itsyaboiluz** :  yo what the fuck 

Are u even serious babe

**callmebabe** :  jules is fine 

hella fine

but babe is not cuz he is in love

🥺❤️😭😢💘💕💓

**itsyaboiluz** :  poor Julian…

kay

what cha know about him

**callmebabe** :  he’s a doctor at the hospital near my place

ya know my place right

he has black hair and he is kinda short

his eyes are somewhat dark blue

oh his name is roe

AND HE IS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL OH MY GOD

**itsyaboiluz** : 🙂

Such useful information

I understand why you hang out with Julian and Bill

Cuz you guys are a package deal of dumbass

**callmebabe** :  yes

but i’m a dumbass who is in love

💘💓💘💙🎉💜💕😍🥰

**itsyaboiluz** :  shut up

I’m looking for your doctor

Well it says here that his instagram is @eugene.roe

He has a twitter with the same url too but hasn’t made any post

His instagram has 3 posts for the past 3 years

I t’s  that enough for ya dumbass

**callmebabe** :  holy shit george you work for fbi or something???

how the hell can you do that

**itsyaboiluz** : 😏😏😏😏😏

I don’t work for FBI

FBI works for me

**callmebabe** :  you are a fucking genius

i’ll tell bill to get you something to eat when he gets home

thank you x1000000000000000 💙❤️💙❤️

**itsyaboiluz** : 💅 no prob 👌

_to be continue..._


	2. then #2

[22: 27, 17/4]

**callmebabe** :  ya home yet bill?

**thewildestbill** :  already

why did you told me to get a pizza for George

**callmebabe** :  i owe that man my life

**thewildestbill** :  yo what the fuck

Jules broke his arm and now what happened to your brain

**callmebabe** :  shut up bill 

jules will go home tomorrow no need to worry

the only thing that we should worry is his stupidity

**thewildestbill** :  agree 👍

**callmebabe** :  but something happened with me

**thewildestbill** :  what????

**callmebabe** :  i’ve been struck by the power of love

**thewildestbill** :  hey don’t ya fucking tell me that

**callmebabe** :  IT’S THE DOCTOR THAT WE MET THIS AFTERNOON

HOLY SHIT I LACK OF VOCAB TO DESCRIBE HIM

WHAT AN ANGEL

THE MOST HANDSOME MAN I’VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE

HOLY HELLLLLLLLLLLL

**thewildestbill** :  seriously Babe

he’s a doctor !

**callmebabe** : so what 

that can’t stop me from knowing that his instagram is @eugene.roe and he’s fucking beautiful

**thewildestbill** :  the fuck Babe

how can you know that

**callmebabe** :  george works for fbi 🤩

**thewildestbill** :  holy shit 🙏🙏🙏

should have seen this coming

**callmebabe** : 🥰🥺🤩😍💘💓💜❤️🥴

can’t sleep

missing my doctor so much

**thewildestbill** :  ermm… you guys have with each other like…

4 sentences?

even Julian gets to talk with him more than you sucker

**callmebabe** :  shut up bill

let me dream

i’m gonna visit julian tomorrow

and stay with him all day

hahaahahahahahahahahahah

**thewildestbill** :  disappointed but not surprise ✔️

whatever silly

don’t get slapped in ya face 

goin to sleep

if ya need me tomorrow just call

good night

**callmebabe** :  good night billyyyy ❤️💓

[23:55, 17/4]

**callmebabe** :  johnny

still awake??

**julesbby** :  yes sir

**callmebabe** :  good

how is it goin

**julesbby** :  the food was good

But i don’t like t he soup it’s cold

I hope they have some chicken tomorrow

**callmebabe** :  ???????

that’s it?????

**julesbby** :  yeah?? What do you expect???

**callmebabe** :  everything you could think about is food??

btw when are you coming home

**julesbby** :  of course Babe

Doctor Roe said tomorrow afternoon after the final check

**callmebabe** :  doctor roe said that??????

oh my god

**julesbby** :  the fuck babe

What’s up with Doctor Roe

**callmebabe** :  hey how about you stay there for a bit longer

**julesbby** :  aGAIN

tHE fUCK bABE?

**callmebabe** :  look johnny

you are old enough to know this ,  boy

your dear and beloved brother has been struck by the power of love

of doctor eugene roe the magnificent

**julesbby** :  AGAINNNNNNNNN

THE FUCK BABE??????????????????????????????????

**callmebabe** :  what’s up with that

you should be happy for your bro

first of all i pay for your hospital fee 

secondly i didn’t ask you to return 

thirdly i didn’t plan to do so

and lastly i am your beloved brother

**julesbby** :  holy moly 🙏🙏🙏

Kay what do ya want just tell me already

**callmebabe** :  i’m free tomorrow and very tempted to come to the hospital 

and spend a day with my brother johnny julian

**julesbby** :  Seriously Babe? 🙂🙃

Whatever you want I’m tired 

bye

**callmebabe** :  gud night my little boi 😘😘😘

**julesbby** :  good night 😒😒😒


	3. #3

[22:27, 18/4]

**callmebabe:** sjjfnsjfsifjsoefefjkcnsejif

🥺💓💘💕🥰😍💙🎉🎉🎉

jafsefhsfjsiefjsiefijjjj 

**julesbby:** the fuck Babe

 **thewildestbill:** I thought you’d know Jules

 **julesbby:** all I know is Babe left me alone in my room with my broken arm to flirt with my doctor this afternoon

and that wasn’t even his doctor tHaT’s My dOcToR

 **callmebabe:** back off little boi who told you that Eugene is yours

he’s now my man thank you very much ahahaha

 **thewildestbill:** disappointed but not surprise 🤷♀️

 **callmebabe:** cmon guys he followed me back on instagram

and said that we can talk more

HE LOVES ME OH MY GODDDDDDDDD

MOOOMMMMMMMM I WANT TO MARRY THIS MANNNNNN

**thewildestbill: 🤦♀️**

**callmebabe:** i’m gonna send a message

he's still online

wish me luck guys

 **julesbby:** don’t text him “marry me” Babe

he’s gonna block you in 5 seconds

 **callmebabe:** …

kay

fine

**thewildestbill: 🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️**

don’t do anything dumb Babe, one idiot who broke his arm is already enough

 **julesbby:** tHe FuCk BILL

 **thewildestbill:** am I wrong 😒?

Just don’t get blocked Babe

Babe

Babe????

 **julesbby:** oh fuck

he’s gone Bill

 **thewildestbill: 🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️** damn it

[23:55, 18/4]

 **callmebabe:** hello doctor 🤩🤩🤩🤩

remember me?? ☺️☺️😊😊😊☺️

we’ve talked this afternoon 🤪😝😜🤣😂

 **eugene.roe:** Oh, hello

You’re Heffron right?

 **callmebabe:** yes 😍😍😚😚🤩🤩

i’m supposedly edward heffron

but call me babe

 **eugene.roe:** …

Excuse me?

 **callmebabe: 🤣🤣🤣** that’s what my friends call me 😂😂😂 my ultimate nickname !!! 😅😅😅

 **eugene.roe:** oh, okay. Sorry for misunderstanding

But I don’t really used to call people by their nicknames

Guess I’ll call you Heffron

 **callmebabe:** a bit cringy but okayyyy 😍😍😍

can i call you eugene 😋😋😋

 **eugene.roe:** yes, Edward

But why do you text me? You have a question or something?

 **callmebabe:** _cuz i freaking love you please marry me_ **[not sent]**

cuz you are an interesting person and i want to talk to you more isn’t that okay ??? 😭😭😭

 **eugene.roe:** Oh no

Because I’m boring

Plus I don’t text much, just with several friends

 **callmebabe:** no waayyyyyy

now you have one more person to text with !!!

🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳

 **eugene.roe:** Haha

But you’ve been warned

I’m not talkative and funny like you

Hope you don’t mind about that, Edward

 **callmebabe:** i won’t mind 🤪😍🥰never ever !!!!!!!!

hey but it’s a bit late now and since you are a doctor who is very busy and probably needs some sleep i think it’s time for bed

but it’s really nice talking to you

can we talk more in the future 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **eugene.roe:** thank you Edward, it’s nice talking to you too

Yes we definitely can. I’ll text you whenever I have time

Good night Edward

 **callmebabe:** GOOD NIGHT GENE🥰🥰🥰

[01:22, 19.04] 

**callmebabe:** HOLY SHITTTT GUYS 😭😭😭

 **thewildestbill:** now what

 **julesbby:** seems like doctor Roe didn’t block him yet

 **thewildestbill:** thanks god

 **callmebabe:** cmon guys

i just texted with him !!

gosh

he is an angel 😭😭😭

but he called me edward can you believe that

reminds me of the goddamn nuns

🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏

 **thewildestbill:** seriously?? 🤣🤣🤣

 **julesbby:** i haven’t called you by that name for 3000 years already 🤣🤣🤣

 **callmebabe:** but he’s the love of my life so that’s still very lovely ❤️❤️❤️

guys you’ve gotta help meeeeeee

 **julesbby:** How?? Break another arm?

 **thewildestbill:** no Jules, try leg this time

 **callmebabe:** cmon not like that!!!!!!!!!

shit it’s 2am already

go to sleep pals

 **julesbby:** excuse me sir you’re the one who keeps us up

 **callmebabe:** i’m sorryyyyyyyy

i’ll buy u guys drinks

and i’ll come to julian’s place to help him clean and cook cuz my bby boi has a broken arm ❤️🥺🥺

 **julesbby:** Thanks I guess 🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️??

 **thewildestbill:** apology accepted

good night my bois

 **callmebabe:** good night 💙💙💙

 **julesbby:** Good nightttttttttt


	4. #4

**usernames:**

**spinana:** Spina

 **babyshark:** Webster

 **itsjoesowhat:** Liebgott

[14:33, 19/4]

**spinana:** hey Babe

game?? 

**callmebabe:** sure

gimme a second

 **spinana:** you ain’t at work ??

 **callmebabe:** i’m at work but duhhh who can resist game

speirs isn’t gonna kill me right

yeah sure he won’t

cuz i’m cute

**spinana: 🤣🤣🤣**

he will 😀😀😀

 **callmebabe:** ain’t you at the hospital too??

 **spinana:** supposedly yeah

But someone covered my shift already

Is Julian okay now??

 **callmebabe:** he’s fine

that kid just needs some food

but i’m not

cuz that goddamn handsome doctor took my heart and now i can’t stop thinking about him argghhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**spinana:** which doctor???

 **callmebabe:** that cute little angel with black hair and dark blue eyes and his name is eugene roe

 **spinana:** holy shit Babe

he’s my best friend

 **callmebabe:** YO

WHAT THE

FUCK

SPINA

Jzfcnccisiisfjiefj

are u kidding me

 **spinana:** nope Babe

He’s the one who covered my shift

😀😀😀

 **callmebabe:** OH

MY

GOD

damn it spina

after all those years finally i can count on you

😭😭😭

 **spinana:** shut up 😒😒😒

so what

interested in him?

 **callmebabe:** hell no

I FUCKING LOVE HIM

💓💓💓💓💘💕❤️💙💘

 **spinana:** oh yeah 😌?

Hey Babe you know what

 **callmebabe:** what?

 **spinana:** you better buy me drinks

**spinana:**

****

**callmebabe:** HOLY SHIT SPINA

**spinana:**

****

**callmebabe:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

**spinana:**

**callmebabe:** JDFHJDFSJSBCJACHCJ

**spinana:** still more

But that’s it for today 😜

 **callmebabe:** holy moly

i lack of words to describe this human

no

he’s an angel

oh my god

i’m mentally married to him already

 **spinana:** unfortunately he’s working at the moment 👌

 **callmebabe:** thanks for the info man

i’ll buy you a drink

and eugene too 💓

when we get married you’ll be my vip guest and my best man

 **spinana:** geeeez

thanks Babe 🤣

now game please

 **callmebabe:** hell yes

[meanwhile, 15:08, 19/4]

 **itsjoesowhat:** hey

 **babyshark:** what

 **itsjoesowhat:** really??

Only what??

**babyshark: 🙄🙄🙄**

yes

husband???

 **itsjoesowhat:** good👍👍

 **babyshark:** what do you want🙄🙄

 **itsjoesowhat:** excuse me

I’m checking in my boyfriend

What’s wrong with that ????

 **babyshark:** okay FINE

what are you doing sweetheart?

 **itsjoesowhat:** HAH

it’s none of your business

**babyshark:🙂**

bye bitch

 **itsjoesowhat:** cmon bae

Just kidding 😭😭😭

 **babyshark:** I’m at work

and I don’t have time for your bullshit 🙄

 **itsjoesowhat:** yeah yeah whatever I’m sorry okay

 **babyshark:** go back to work bitch

 **itsjoesowhat:** I’m working sir

I’ll pick you up at 5 ok

 **babyshark:** sure

I’m not walking home duh🙄🙄

 **itsjoesowhat:** u know what

Fuck you

 **babyshark:** stfu and go back to work Joe

 **itsjoesowhat:** yeah yeah whatever

dumbass

 **babyshark:** what?

 **itsjoesowhat:** sweetheart ❤️

 **babyshark:** good

one more time and I’ll kill you

love you❤️❤️

 **itsjoesowhat:** love you too💘💘

[15:15, 19/4]

**itsjoesowhat:** bae I’m bored

game????

 **babyshark:** the fuck bae

You’ve just texted me 5 minutes ago

I’m at the fucking office bae

 **itsjoesowhat:** cmon just one

 **babyshark:** later

at home

please bitch

you want Martin to kill me or what

 **itsjoesowhat:** kay fine

work faster bitch

 **babyshark:** I swear to God Joe

🗡🔫🗡💣🧨🔪⚔️

 **itsjoesowhat:** just kidding bae

Love you❤️❤️

 **babyshark:** thanks 😀

Love you too❤️❤️


	5. #5

**_usernames:_ **

**@buuuckkk:** Buck

 **@kingspeirs:** Speirs

 **@tatatalbert:** Talbert

 **@sunshinesisk:** Sisk

 **@cccgranttt:** Grant

 **@nixon69:** Nixon

 **@dickwinters:** Winters

 **@joooeeeetoooyeeee:** Toye

**callmebabe**

_76 likes_

**callmebabe** why can’t i stop thinking about chu 🥴🥰

**julesbby** : awwww 😍😍😍😍

 **thewildestbill:** my idol 🤩🤩🤩🤩

 **spinana:** so proud of my boi

 **callmebabe:** fuck off idiots

 **itsyaboiluz:** what’s new Babe 😛

 **thewildestbill:** he’s just in love and lost some of his brain cells ️💁

 **spinana:** *almost of his brain cells

 **itsyaboiluz:** disappointed but not surprise🤷♀️🤷

 **buuuckkk:** idk if I should be surprised about Babe is in love or about he lost his brain cells 🤔🤔🤔

 **thewildestbill:** well he never in love before

 **julesbby:** but he always lost his brain cells

 **callmebabe:** gEt ThE fUcK oUtTa mY PoSts yOu DUMB FUCKS

**eugene.roe:** nice photo Edward 😄

 **callmebabe:** AWWWWWWWWW THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU

 **callmebabe:** 😍😘🥰🤩💚❤🧡💙💜💛🤍🤎❣💕💞💓💗💖💘💝

 **kingspeirs:** nice photo

 **callmebabe:** thank you sir!

 **kingspeirs:** now get your ass up here and finish this report or I’ll kill you

 **callmebabe:** fuk

 **callmebabe:** yes sir *😭😭😭

**itsjoesowhat**

****

_78 likes_

**itsjoesowhat** lovin you isn’t a choice. It’s a game and I’m winning

**thewildestbill:** GOD DAMN IT BROOOOOO

 **tatatalbert:** THE FUCK BRO WHO HACKED YOUR ACCOUNT

 **babyshark:** aww bae

 **babyshark:** I love you bae 👌👌👌❤❤❤

 **callmebabe:** hey joe teach me how to write gud captions 🤤🤤🤤

 **itsjoesowhat:** DM me bro _@callmebabe_

 **itsjoesowhat:** _@thewildestbill @tatatalbert_ shut up bitches

 **itsjoesowhat:** _@babyshark_ 😍❤

 **sunshinesisk:** NICE

 **babyshark:** cmon Skinny u should be happy for your bros

 **sunshinesisk:** I AM HAPPY

 **sunshinesisk:** cUZ yOU gUYS dIDN’T lEAVE mE aLL aLONE aT tHE bACKGROUND tO aRGUE fOR 1 hOUR sTRAIGHT tHEN mAKE oUT

 **itsjoesowhat:** cmon Skinny we’ve sorry already 😭😭😭

 **cccgranttt:** what’s this all about 😀😀😀???????

 **sunshinesisk:** DM me _@cccgranttt_

 **tatatalbert:** me too bro

 **thewildestbill** : me tooooooo

 **cccgranttt:** lemme make a groupchat

 **nixon69:** can I join

 **babyshark:** the fuck guys???????

**dickwinters:** nice photo and caption Joe

 **itsjoesowhat:** thank you sir

 **dickwinters:** you have 2 minutes to submit your document or I’ll hack your account

 **babyshark:** 🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️ the fuk Joe

 **itsjoesowhat:** holy shit yes sir I’ll do it now sir

 **dickwinters:** _@nixon69_ get your ass back here

 **nixon69:** hell no baby

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** guys what did I miss??

 **itsyaboiluz:** ME


	6. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really have no idea what am i writing guys...

[16:59, 25/4]

**callmebabe:** guys help

 **julesbby:** sup

 **thewildestbill:** sup

 **callmebabe:** gene

hasn’t texted to me

for

36 hours already

what should i do

**julesbby:**

**thewildestbill:** I am once again disappointed but not surprise 😀

 **callmebabe:** does he hate me

or he’s trying to avoid me

oh my god

help

babe is panic

 **julesbby:** what is your last text?

**callmebabe:**

****

he didn’t like my message like usual

and it’s just 11pm

once we talked til 2

omg

he hates me

he doesn’t want to talk anymore

there’s no more purpose in life

bye world

**thewildestbill:** cmon Babe maybe he’s busy

or he’s just really tired

 **callmebabe:** what if he’s bored of me

oh my god

babe is shakin

**julesbby:** nah he won’t

you’re a literal circus Babe

how the hell can he get bored of you💁♀️💁♀️

 **callmebabe:** i’ll take that as a compliment

thank you johnny

 **thewildestbill:** have you tried to flirt Babe???

 **julesbby:** yeah

you’re good with flirting 💁♀️😏😏

 **callmebabe:** no way

he won’t get it

or he will block me and kick me out of his life forever

 **thewildestbill:** silly

If you don’t try how the hell can he know that you like him

 **julesbby:** yeh

or someone will steal him away

 **callmebabe:** fuck no

but are u sure that he’s not gonna punch me

 **julesbby:** erm…

no 🤣

 **thewildestbill:** no pain no gain boi 🤷♀️

but don’t go to far

hey Babe

Babe

 **julesbby:** fuck Bill

he’s gone

again

oh no

 **thewildestbill:** arghhhhhhhhhhh

[17:01, 25/4]

**eugene.roe:** Hey

What to do when someone hasn’t texted to you for 36 hours

 **spinana:** text to them first

silly boi

 **eugene.roe:** Are you sure that’s a good idea Spina?

 **spinana:** not so much 😀

but how long r u gonna wait huh

if it’s Babe then just go for it

 **eugene.roe:** I really don’t know

 **spinana:** hey man

are u worrying about him?

 **eugene.roe:** I don’t know Spina

 **spinana:** HAH yOU ArE

this only means one thing

you like him

 **eugene.roe:** What no

It’s not like that Spina

 **spinana:** what

u r telling me that u don’t like Babe?????

 **eugene.roe:** No

I mean

He’s cute

But

 **spinana:** HAH

told u so

u gotta commit to it Gene

****

**eugene.roe:** I really don’t know Spina

God

What am I doing?!

 **spinana:** it’s ok boi

u r just in love

and that’s completely normal

text to him before u do anything wrong please

I have to go

See ya

 **eugene.roe:** later, Spina

[17:35, 25/4]

**eugene.roe:** Hey

 **callmebabe:** HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY GENE

oh shit

did we just text each other at the same time????? 

**eugene.roe:** guess we did ☺️

 **callmebabe:** do you know what is it

_cuz you are my destiny **[not sent]**_

**eugene.roe:** maybe we think about each other at the same time?

**callmebabe: ❤️💓💕💘🥰😭☺️**

🥳🥳🥳💓💕❤️💘🥳😭

 **eugene.roe:** Are you alright Ed???

 **callmebabe:** yeh i’m gud ahahahaahah just panic a bit ahahahajajahhah

 **eugene.roe:** sorry I’ve been busy for a while

Just want to say that your photo is cool 😄

 **callmebabe:** aw thank youuuu

that caption took me 4 hours to think

i can’t focus these days

 **eugene.roe:** Really?

Why?

 **callmebabe:** cuz i can’t get you out of my head gene

_seen._

[17:45, 25/4]

**callmebabe:** HOLY FUCK GUYS

GENE TEXTED ME

 **julesbby:** WHAT DID U GUYS SAY

 **callmebabe:** i accidentally said that

i cant get him outta my head

god damn it

**thewildestbill:** the fuck Babe

how the hell can you accidentally said that

 **callmebabe:** he's seen it

can’t delete it anymore

holy fuck

he is typin

holy hell

im dead

bye guys

 **julesbby:** cmon Babe

Babe

Hey Babe

Hey Bill how can he manages to send memes while havin a panic attack????

 **thewildestbill:** that just how his brain cells work Jules 🙏

[17:51, 25/4]

**eugene.roe:** What do you mean Ed 😀

 **callmebabe:** IM SORRY GENE

I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAID THAT

IT WASN’T ME

IT WAS THE UGLY ASS DEMON INSIDE ME  


 **eugene.roe:** what?? No!

I didn’t say I don’t like that 😀

 **callmebabe:** whAAAaaaAAtTTttt

god damn it gene my heart is beatin so fast

probably becuz of you

 **eugene.roe:** that sounds serious Ed

Maybe you need some medical checks

**callmebabe: 😶🤦♀️🤦♀️**

hell no

i don’t need medical checks gene

i need you

 **eugene.roe:** So you need me to do medical checks for you?

**callmebabe: 🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️**

ok

try again

do u know what is the difference between you and spina

 **eugene.roe:** No?

 **callmebabe:** spina is in his house

but you stay right here

in my heart

🥰❤️🥺💓💕😭💘❤️💙💙💙

**eugene.roe: 😶**

I really don’t know how to react to this Edward

 **callmebabe:** you will know when you come to starbucks tomorrow at 9am 👌

 **eugene.roe:** Ed are you really asking me out for coffee ???

 **callmebabe:** correct

and

my treat

**eugene.roe:** Okay I’ll go 😊

 **callmebabe:** EhEHhhEHHEHHhehehEHHhHEHe

see you tomorrow gene

🥰🥺🤣❤️💘💙💕💓🤩

 **eugene.roe:** see ya, Ed 😊


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting dumb and dumber =))))))))))))))))

_**usernames:** _

**@thelipton:** Lipton

.

.

.

[08:47, 26/4]

**‘’Eugene Roe protection squad”**

**dickwinters:** Hey Gene

If this kid Heffron do anything wrong to you

Call us immediately

Okay??????

 **thelipton:** Yes

I’ll send Ron

 **eugene.roe:** Come on 

Edward is a nice guy

 **thelipton:** No

Nice guys don’t ask you for a date after 1 week of talking

 **dickwinters:** And at 9am at Starbucks

No way

 **eugene.roe:** This is not a date guys

It’s just for a coffee

Nothing I swear

 **thelipton:** can’t believe how much you’ve grown Gene

My boy is a man already 😭

 **dickwinters:** I’m still worry

If something happened call me okay?

I’ll send Nix

 **thelipton:** What’s Nix gonna do huh :)))))))

 **dickwinters:** …

I still don’t know yet =))

 **thelipton:** Where are you now Gene

And what are you wearing?

 **eugene.roe:** I’m walking towards Starbucks

Shirt and dark blue sweater

And to be honest a bit nervous

 **dickwinters:** Nice

You’ll be fine Gene

That kid won’t dare to do anything wrong

 **thelipton:** Yeah because if he does we’ll be there and kill him ^^

Good luck boy

 **eugene.roe:** Don’t scare me guys

Okay thank you I guess??

I’ve to go now

See you guys later

 **thelipton:** Damn it

I don’t know why but I’m worry already

 **dickwinters:** He’ll be fine

Hopefully…

[meanwhile, 08:48, 26/4]

**callmebabe:** OH MY GOD GUYS

fhhfshfsihrffrabfchsoifoirafvsafj

gUys HElPPppPPPppPPPPPpppP

**thewildestbill:** the fuck Babe

it’s 8:50 already

why the fuck are you still here

and sending memes

 **julesbby:** are you good Babe???

 **callmebabe:** i’m already at starbucks

but in a panic way

**julesbby:** Relax bro

Are you wearing a good outfit

 **callmebabe:** have you ever seen me in a bad outfit johnny

of course not

and yes i am wearing a hella gud outfit boi

 **thewildestbill:** 🤦♀️🤦♂️🤦♀️🤦♂️🤦♀️

I’ve told you so Jules he’s still fucking fine

 **callmebabe:** nO gUYs I’M pAnIcKIng AS FUCK

what if he doesn’t like me

what if he never come

jesus christ

**julesbby:** cmon

doc Roe is a nice guy he won’t do that

 **thewildestbill:** just be yaself and he’ll like you

 **julesbby:** pretty sure that by “be yaself” Bill means “be a literal circus like you’ve always been” 👌👌👌

 **callmebabe:** damn it thanks guys

if he shows up in a nice outfit

like a sweater

with a shirt

and a nice jeans

i’m gonna be fucking die

 **thewildestbill:** you’ll be fine Babe

 **julesbby:** yes keep calm Babe

 **callmebabe:** OH MY GOD HE COMES

AHAHFAIFHAOIFJOASIFJOSIFJSAF

AND HE S WEARIN SWEATER AND SHIRT

(#$*@)(%)@%(_)%@()#%_()@%+_@)$

IM DEAD

 **thewildestbill:** BRO YOU R GONNA BE FINE

 **julesbby:** BABEEEEEEEEEE

CALM DOWNNNNNNNNNNN

 **thewildestbill:** oH My GoD HE’S GONE JULES

 **julesbby:** DAMN ITTTTTTTT

[08:59, 26/4]

**eugene.roe** : Gosh

He’s even more handsome than the last time we met

He’s looking at me

Damn it Spina why is he so handsome

 **spinana:** cmon Gene

focus !!!!! you can do it !!!!!!

[09:00, 26/4]

**callmebabe:** holy mother of god gene is so fucking handsome jesus christ im gonna die now guys help help help

turns out that there’s someone in this world who is more beautiful than me

holy cow

im dead

 **julesbby:** the fuck Babe why are you still texting

 **thewildestbill:** don’t panic Babe

Babe

He’s gone again isn’t he

 **julesbby:** I’m starting to worry too Bill

[09:09, 26/4]

**eugene.roe:** Edward

Can you turn around and look at me

 **callmebabe:** NAwHHHHHHhHHHhhHHh

im so sorry gene but i

arGHRHRHHRhghHGHHGhhh

 **eugene.roe:** Ed we are literally sitting next to each other

Why do you have to turn your back at me

And text me instead of talking Ed?

 **callmebabe:** im so sorry but i

i just can’t face you

it’s just

not like what i have imagined

i just can’t calm down

my heart is racin

god damn it

 **eugene.roe:** It’s okay Ed

Why it not like what you have imagined?

 **callmebabe:** damn it gene you r even more handsome than in photos

or than the last time we met

i just

vnsfhjsifsofifvsf’sfcskfklkjs

 **eugene.roe:** You look good today too, Ed

But where did you get my photos ?😀

 **callmebabe:** that’s not important gene

the only problem here is

i don’t even dare to look at u

god damn it

 **eugene.roe:** come on Ed

You’re the one who invited me

I didn’t come here just to look at your back Ed

Turn around and talk to me

It’ll be alright

 **callmebabe:** i think im gonna cry gene

😭😭😭😭😭😭

why does everything has to be like this

why do i end up like this

oh my god

this is embarrassing and there is nothing that i can do to save my poor heart

me cry

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

 **eugene.roe:** Come on Ed

It’ll be fine

We’ve talked for a week, why would you have to be scared of me?

Turn around Ed

We need to talk

 **callmebabe:** yes you are scaring me with your handsome face gene

and damn it that sweater and shirt

you are just so god damn it handsome i can’t even hold myself

 **eugene.roe:** Thank you I guess ? 😀

Whatever, you need to turn around and talk to me

We’ve been like this 15 minutes Ed

I promise it’ll be alright

 **callmebabe:** really?

 **eugene.roe:** Put your phone away

Turn around

I want to talk

And see your face Ed

 **callmebabe:** (/へ＼*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you please tell me what do you think about this guys TTvTT thank you so much TTvTT <3


	8. #8

**callmebabe:** *dying in the hell of embarrassment*

**thewildestbill:** I’m completely speechless 😀

 **julesbby:** Where are you guys now Babe

 **callmebabe:** i took him home 

fuck me up this is embarrassing as fuck 😭

god damn it

god damn maself

 **thewildestbill:** I don’t fuckin get it Babe =))

You asked him out then you didn’t even dare to face to face with him

Oh my silly boi

 **julesbby:** Gene had to calm you down right 😀

dang it this is hilarious af 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **callmebabe:** shut up you fucks

huhu

but gene’s really really really really handsome

and he smells good

 **thewildestbill:** the fuck Babe

how can you know that he smells good????

Did you do something to him

Omg

 **callmebabe:** stfu bitch

i wish i was able to do something tbh

anyway

i want to marry him so bad 😭

 **julesbby:** excuz me sir

You didn’t even dare to look at him

At yours fucking date

😀

 **thewildestbill:** let’s laugh in his face 3 times Jules

**julesbby:**

****

**callmebabe:** me cry

argh forget it

game?

 **thewildestbill:** ok =))

 **callmebabe:** just changed my gaming account password

remember it for me guys

 **julesbby:** ok mister-who-never-remember-his-own-password-for-christ’s sake

 **callmebabe:** it’s because i trust you guys 😘

and the password is iloveeugene.com

 **thewildestbill:** disappointed but not surprise 🙃🙃🙃🙃

login quick you dumb fucks

.

.

.

**spinana:** is everything alright mate?

 **eugene.roe:** It’s alright Spina

Ed’s very handsome and charming

He was a bit scared at the first time he didn’t even look at me

But he’s very adorable

Huhu

 **spinana:** the fuck how could it be possible =)))

okay now what

have feelings for him yet?

 **eugene.roe:** I don’t know what you’re talking about Spina

 **spinana:** stop lying Gene

if you say you don’t like him then you’re freakin lying boi

 **eugene.roe:** I really don’t know!

Really…

But he’s cute to be honest

And handsome

And wears good outfits

And funny too

 **spinana:** for god’s sake

admit that you like him already

 **eugene.roe:** I really don’t know huhu

But sometimes

I think about him…

 **spinana:** so that means you are fucking in love with him gene

you really don’t know it??? Like really???

 **eugene.roe:** Of course

I’ve never been in a relationship before

 **spinana:** yeah Babe hasn’t been in any relationship too

you guys could go well together bois

 **eugene.roe:** Stop teasing me Spina

I don’t know anything huhu

 **spinana:** but u guys are pretty fast

it’s just a week or so

and u guys had a date together already

 **eugene.roe:** No way

I don’t know anything !!

But I’ve gotta say Ed is really handsome in real life

Even more handsome than on Instagram

Than the last time we met at the hospital too

 **Spinana:** Gene

I’ve been friends with him for years

I know that boi well

There are literally 3000 girls are flirting with him rn but he says no to all of them

But he just met you and already liked you :D

What now boi

 **eugene.roe:** I don’t know! Really don’t know

 **spinana:** be quick boi

and be honest to yourself too

Babe is a good man

He won’t do anything wrong to you

 **eugene.roe:** guess I’ll have to think for a few days

huhu

 **spinana:** good luck mate

 **eugene.roe:** thanks Spina

.

.

.

**_“anti social social club”_ **

****

**_[loading 99+ previous messages]_ **

****

**_sunshinesisk_ ** _added **itsjoesowhat** and **babyshark**._

**sunshinesisk:** hello

 **tatatalbert:** hi

 **cccgranttt:** hey

 **nixon69:** good evening

 **thewildestbill:** eyyo

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** hello bois

**itsyaboiluz: 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳**

**itsjoesowhat:** okay so

Where the fuck am I?????

 **babyshark:** and what the fuck is this all about

 **tatatalbert:** we’ve just done talking shits about you

so we added you

 **itsjoesowhat:** the fuck

and why is Nixon here??

 **nixon69:** I can be wherever I want young man

plus, we hot we young

 **thewildestbill: 😀😀😀😀**?????

 **cccgranttt:** having a boyfriend is so fun

I want a boyfriend too

 **tatatalbert:** hey how about me

 **cccgranttt:** No 🤷♀️

 **sunshinesisk:** =)))))) shut up Tab

okay

Web and Lieb could you guys stop fighting

What’s the point of fighting then kiss huh

 **babyshark:** how the fuck can I know

my husband is weird ass

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** but how did you guys fall in love?? Like really, how??

 **Itsjoesowhat:** maybe we fell in love cuz we were already tired of fighting 🥰🥰🥰

Plus

He has beautiful eyes

 **babyshark:** really Joe??

That’s it??

 **itsjoesowhat:** of course

Bitch the fuck you want

 **sunshinesisk:** it should be *fighting in front of baby Sisk

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** that’s cool

I want to be like that too

Fighting then falling in love

 **itsyaboiluz:** well

You can try it with me Joe

 **thewildestbill:** the fuck George =))

 **tatatalbert:** disappointed and surprise as well

 **nixon69:** haizzz

Kids these days

Grow up so damn fast

 **cccgranttt:** Did Winters say anything about you being here Nix?

 **nixon69:** nope he wouldn’t dare

 **sunshinesisk:** brilliant

 **babyshark:** such a nice boyfriend

 **itsjoesowhat:** okay fine

go marry your shark plushies bitch

 **babyshark:** the fuck??

What’s wrong with you??!!

 **itsjoesowhat:** NOTHING

 **tatatalbert:** hey bitches is there anything fun arguing in front of us??

 **cccgranttt:** I don’t get it 😀

Kill them Sisk

 **sunshinesisk:** believe me I’ve always wanted to do so

 **babyshark:** erm what did I do wrong???

 **itsjoesowhat:** love isn’t wrong you bitches

 **thewildestbill:** kay

these two are like argumentative as fuck but still able to annoyed people with their love

from the bottom of my heart, fuck you guys :D

 **itsjoesowhat:** thank you asshole

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** Duh

What even is love ?

 **itsyaboiluz:** it’s me

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** stop flirting with me George

 **itsyaboiluz:** that isn’t a flirt

that’s just all I’ve ever wanted to say with you Joe


	9. #9

**callmebabe:** guys

seems like eugene already has a crush on someone

**thewildestbill:** how do you know??

**callmebabe:** i passed by the hospital to give spina and gene drinks

just now

i saw him standing next to somebody

talkin and laughin and jokin 😭😭😭😭

they looked so happy

like

my heart

just

dropped

so i left

**julesbby:** aw shit

Heartbreaking 😭😭😭💔💔💔

Don’t cry bro

**callmebabe:** huhu

me sad

**thewildestbill:** why don’t ya go to the hospital

and beat that guy up

no big deal

**callmebabe:** aye no way i’d do that

i’ve never done anything wrong in my life bill😏😥

**julesbby:** that’s why Bill never has a girlfriend ahahaha

**thewildestbill:** erm excuse me sir

none of us ever has one 😀

**callmebabe:** shut up guys

me sad

so fucking sad

huhuhuhuhu

**julesbby:** poor my bro

It’s okay

Homies’ here

**callmebabe:** who wants to go for a drink 😥😥?

**thewildestbill:** hell no

tomorrow you still have work bro

stay at home for god’s sake

**callmebaebe:** kay

i’ll go to sleep then

**julesbby:** sleep well and dream of Eugene

**callmebabe:** thanks 😪😪😪

.

.

.

**callmebabe**

****

_80 likes_

**callmebabe** this is a sad picture

**thewildestbill:** a poor little lovelorn boi

**julesbby:** press F to pray

**callmebabe:** please shut up and leave 😀

**itsjoesowhat:** lovelorn?? What’s this all about bro??

**callmebabe:** it’s a long ass story bro

**buuuckkk:** are you alright??

**callmebabe:** i want to cry so much 

**spinana:** what’s wrong Babe???

**callmebabe:** login to the game bro i’ll tell you

**eugene.roe:** What happened Ed?

**callmebabe:** my crush has a crush already :(((((((

**eugene.roe:** :((((((((

.

.

.

**callmebabe:** i wasn’t wrong guys

i said my crush has a crush

then he replied “:(((“

**julesbby:** maybe he doesn’t get what you said

**thewildestbill:** yeh???

**callmebabe:** nooo he has to get what i said

this is it guys

don’t comfort me anymore

i’m already mentally dead

**thewildestbill:** you can’t be too sure about this Babe

**julesbby:** just text him already

Being sad doesn’t change things bro

**callmebabe:** no way

i won’t text him that’s enough

**thewildestbill:** ok if you don’t text him then get your ass over here and help me clean my house

you promised me already remember

**callmebabe:** oh

i’ll text him then 

**julesbby:** =))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**thewildestbill:** you too dumbass

get your ass over here

**julesbby:** I can’t see your message bro

My network is down

Huhu

**thewildestbill:** you have 3 seconds

**julesbby:** yes sir I’m on my way :(((

.

.

.

**callmebabe:** hey gene

**eugene.roe:** Yes Ed??

Is there anything wrong??

**callmebabe:** nothin

i text you cuz i miss you

**eugene.roe:** that’s pretty flirty Ed :))

**callmebabe:** that isn’t a flirt gene

how are you doin?

**eugene.roe:** Not so well

**callmebabe:** why?????

**eugene.roe:** lovelorn :))))

**callmebabe:** aye that’s sad

me too

i’m sad too

huhu

**eugene.roe:** what happened??

**callmebabe:** cuz

you’re in my heart

but you like someone else

what would i do

😭😭😭😭

**eugene.roe:** Now this is way too flirty Ed

:)))))

**callmebabe:** that isn’t a flirt gene

that’s the truth

**eugene.roe:** Are you telling me that all of this isn’t flirting?

**callmebabe:** well

maybe it is

but the truth is

i like you

**eugene.roe:** okay

But why did you say that you were lovelorn?

**callmebabe:** remember when i passed by the hospital to give you guys coffees

i saw you were standing with someone

jokin and talkin and laughin

that was not the first time :((((

**eugene.roe:** Oh dear god

That was my boss Ed

And he already has a boyfriend

**callmebabe:** wait what

really??

**eugene.roe:** Yes sir

**callmebabe:** then

you like me or not

if you don’t i won’t buy you coffee

i’ll throw coffee at you

**eugene.roe:** don’t scare me Ed :)))

Yes

I do

**callmebabe:** nah

you’re just scared of me

throwin coffee at you

you don’t like me

:(((((

**eugene.roe:** Erm why would I be scared of that ??

**callmebabe:** really =))

then

i’m no longer lovelorn

**eugene.roe:** Well

Me too

**callmebabe:** wut

are you kidding me gene

this is love words isn’t it

oh my godddddd

zjhfisoufosfjsfjsfjskfisghfsfhsjf

hey why aren’t you reading the message

you haven’t seen my text yet

are you reading the notification on your lockscreen

HAHHHHHHHHHHHH

seen

please seen

eugeneeeeeeeee

**eugene.roe:** Shut up Ed :))))

**callmebabe:** EHEHHhehHHHehhhHeheeehehe

hey eugene

**eugene.roe:** Who are you calling mister

**callmebabe:** my lover boi

**eugene.roe:** hey why do you have my photo????

**callmebabe:** you can’t forbid me having my crush’s photos gene

hell no baby

**eugene.roe:** Shut up Ed :)))))

I have to go the hospital now

Talk to ya later :))))

**callmebabe:** okayyyyyy

i’ll wait here hihi

**eugene.roe:** :))))))))))))


	10. the extra chapter that wouldn't make any sense to the story hmm...

**_usernames:_ **

**@malarkeyeyy:** Malarkey

**@skipeyeyy:** Skip Muck

**@penkalaeyeyy:** Penkala

**@j_martin:** Martin

**@bigbull:** Bull

**@perconteyyy:** Perconte

**@shiftylovesyou:** Shifty

.

.

.

**tatatalbert**

****

_149 likes_

**tatatalbert** silently drop a photo to announce that I’m still single guys :”)))))

**itsjoesowhat:** WOWWW

**malarkeyeyy:** tHe FucK brO???

**skipeyeyy:** okay but what’s your point??

**penkalaeyeyy:** nice photo btw

**tatatalbert:** thanks but please, shut up 😀

**cccgranttt:** who’s he talkin about?

**shiftylovesyou:** probably not you =))

**dickwinters:** handsome boy UwU

**tatatalbert:** thank you sir and I love you 3000 <3

**nixon69:** who are you trying to flirt just tell already duh 🙄🙄🙄🙄

**tatatalbert:** the you-know-who one

**thewildestbill:** erm does this make you any more handsome Tab?

**cccgranttt:** actually yes it does :)))

**tatatalbert:** DAMN

**tatatalbert:** CHUCK SAID THAT I’M HANDSOME GUYS

**cccgranttt:** I didn’t 😶

**tatatalbert:** cmon don’t lie to yaself Chuck 🥰

**buuuckkk:** you cropped me out of the photo?? Seriously Tab???

**tatatalbert:** don't kill me Buck I'm sorry it's not you it's me 😭😢

**bigbull:** he has his own purposes Buck =))

**j_martin:** disappointed 🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️

**tatatalbert:** please shut the fuck up hoomans 👌

**itsjoesowhat:** just say that you love him already duh

**tatatalbert:** well, flirting is an equation that we shouldn’t change the orders🤟🤟

**tatatalbert:** especially with Chuck Grant

**cccgranttt:** shut the fuck up Tab 🙂

**tatatalbert: ❤️❤️**

**shiftylovesyou:** jesus christ just like him already Chuck!!

**tatatalbert:** YÉH

**cccgranttt:** erm why would I??? gimme a reason?? huh???

**tatatalbert:** CUZ I'M HOT AF

**dickwinters:** yes he is right

**tatatalbert:** I have 149 likes but I still don't have your love huhu _@cccgranttt_

**cccgranttt:** stfu =)))))))))))))))))

.

.

**joooeeeetoooyeeee**

****

_69 likes_

**joooeeeetoooyeeee** that’s right, it’s you

I’m looking at you ❤️

**itsyaboiluz:** WHO

**itsyaboiluz:** ME???????

**itsyaboiluz:** OH MY GOD HE’S LOOKING AT MEEEEEEEE

**itsyaboiluz:** YOU MAKE ME PANIC njsfskjffaafo

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** who’s talking to you kid????!!!!

**thewildestbill:** who are you trying to flirt Joe 😀😀😀??

**malarkeyeyy:** why the fuck is everybody so flirty today :/

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** no one duh 🙄

**thelipton:** what on earth are you doing here George????

**itsyaboiluz:** comment on my boyfriend’s photo

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** the fuck who is your boyfriend?? 😀😀??

**itsyaboiluz:** it’s you in the future ❤️

**callmebabe:** god damn it teach me how to flirt bro _@itsyaboiluz_

**itsyaboiluz:** DM me bro _@callmebabe_

**buuuckkk:** the fuck you too Joe??? What happened to humans??

**tatatalbert:** who?? Joe Toye loves who??

**itsyaboiluz:** Joe Toye loves George Luz ☺️☺️☺️

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** stfu please George =))

**perconteyyy:** hey George how long have you been like this…

**itsyaboiluz:** since I saw Joe Toye 💓💓💓

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** bitch the fuck you want

**itsyaboiluz:** yo haven’t I make it clear enough??

**itsyaboiluz:** I want you 👊👊👊

**thelipton:** hey don’t hurt my bro or I’ll call Speirs to kill you 👌

**perconteyyy:** shit now you’re screwed Joe =))))))))

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** please leave my feed alone TTvTT 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏

.

.

.

**eugene.roe**

_63 likes_

**eugene.roe ☺️**

**callmebabe:** ÁHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**callmebabe:** OMG MY HEARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**callmebabe:** I LOOK FOR YOU IN 7ELEVEN CUZ YOU’RE SO YUMMY

**eugene.roe:** dear God please shut up Ed 🤦♀️

**spinana:** seriously Gene you finally posted a pic of yourself?? is this the real life??

**eugene.roe:** just change a bit after a while :3

**dickwinters:** handsome boy UwU

**thelipton:** huhuhu my little boy is so pretty me cry

**eugene.roe:** What.is.wrong.with.you.guys 😭

**callmebabe:** I LOOK FOR YOU ON SPOTIFY CUZ LISTEN TO YOU JUST LIKE LISTEN TO AN ANGEL

**j_martin:** jesus christ who the fuck taught you to flirt Babe =))

**itsyaboiluz:** it’s George Luz as known as Joe Toye’s boyfriend

**joooeeeetoooyeeee:** who the fuck is your boyfriend kiddooooooo

**j_martin:** btw nice pic doctor

**eugene.roe:** Thank you strangers for bustling my notification 😀

**callmebabe:** BUT I STILL LOVE YOU

**eugene.roe: 🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️**


	11. probably #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think about this guys <3

**callmebabe:** damn guys

i miss gene 🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **thewildestbill:** oh please shut up you didn’t even dare to look at him at your first date sir

 **julesbby:** LOSERRRRRRRR

 **callmebabe:** hey that was 2 months ago shut up you fucks

 **julesbby:** this will haunts you for the rest of your life Babe

you can’t undo it 💅😏

 **thewildestbill:** you don’t have the right to miss doctor Roe when you didn’t even dare to look at him at your first date Babe

that’s the law💅😏

 **callmebabe:** huhu please shut up for god’s sake

hey but

what if gene thinks that i’m not serious in this

what if he thinks that i was just being flirty all this time

 **thewildestbill:** yeah maybe

that’s possible bro

 **julesbby:** did you confess to him yet Babe?

 **callmebabe:** not yet

but still flirting =))

but what if he thinks that i’m not serious in this thing :(((

i’m planning to confess soon guys

 **thewildestbill:** damn

go for it Babe

 **julesbby:** ýeh

it’s been 2 months

I bet that whole hospital already too familiar with your face Babe

 **callmebabe:** that’s a frickin honour ahahaha

but before that guys

where do you think that we should held our wedding huh

i like restaurants with white decorations

you guys must be my best men

omg my little johnny must be very handsome in a suit

bill too omg

 **thewildestbill:** erm excuse me sir

you guys didn’t even date yet duh

why the fuck are you thinking about your wedding sir?

 **julesbby:** thank you for thinking about how would I wear a suit Babe that’s fuckin nice 😂😂

But I’m born handsome already so whatever I wear I’m still handsome HAH

 **thewildestbill:** shut the fuck up Jules 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **callmebabe:** i gotta think bout that guys

what if he agrees to go on a date with me

then i’ll fucking marry him say no more

cuz gene is a pretty boi what if somebody steal him away from me

huhuhuhuhuhu

nah forget it

i’ll write 8 pages of speech to confess with him later

anyone cares for game now????

 **julesbby:** the fuck Babe you’re supposed to be working now

 **thewildestbill:** I wonder why Speirs hasn’t fired him yet

 **callmebabe:** he won’t cuz i’m cute

say no more

why the fuck aren’t you studying now johnny

 **julesbby:** ExCUsE mE Babe you’re the one who asked for game

Yeh I’m studying so what

 **thewildestbill:** shut the fuck up Babe

you play or not

 **callmebabe:** yes pliz login im sorry uhuhu 😭

.

.

.

**_“anti social social club”_ **

****

**_[loading 99+ previous messages]_ **

****

**sunshinesisk:** guys

guess what just happened

 **tatatalbert:** is that thing as important as the fact that it’s been 2 months but Chuck Grant still didn’t fall for me?

 **cccgranttt:** SHUT UP TAB

 **nixon69:** damn just realized that I have been in this kindergarten for 2 months already just for gossiping and dramas

 **thewildestbill:** I thought you were our age Nixon

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** why didn’t your boyfriend say anything about this ?? 😀😀😀

 **nixon69:** I’ve said this already bois

He wouldn’t dare =))

 **itsyaboiluz:** wait what it’s been 2 months but you still haven’t win over him Tab???

 **tatatalbert:** of course duh

me angry

 **cccgranttt:** I am once again asking you to shut up Tab

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** George why didn’t you reply my text

 **itsyaboiluz:** cuz I don’t want to 😏💅👌

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** FINE

 **sunshinesisk:** ExCUsE mE GuYS

CaN I SpeAk NOW

 **nixon69:** ah shit sorry baby 🤣

please speak

 **sunshinesisk:** well

Web and Lieb fought again

then Web came to my place

 **babyshark:** HEY I asked (nicely) before I came !!

 **sunshinesisk:** so what

fight in front of baby Sisk hasn’t been enough yet huh !!!

but you know what guys

a few hours later

Lieb called him

**tatatalbert:**

****

**cccgranttt:** I knew it HAH

 **sunshinesisk:** I can’t understand the math of this

So they stayed on the phone for like 2 hours

Then Lieb came to take him home

Leaving poor little baby Sisk all alone ft. doesn’t understand anything

 **thewildestbill:** _@itsjoesowhat_ anything to defense yourself bro?

 **itsjoesowhat:** cmon

arguing is an essential part of relationship

 **sunshinesisk:** BUT TORTURING BABY SISK ISN’T

 **nixon69:** rude

me and Dick never fight

 **cccgranttt:** maybe he’s just afraid of you

 **nixon69:** probably

 **sunshinesisk:** me too

me afraid and sad and lonely at the same time because me single

 **babyshark:** fineeee

what do you want just tell me already

 **sunshinesisk:** the big blue shark plushy in your bedroom!!

 **babyshark:** the fuck

 **sunshinesisk:** no

the gray shark with blushing cheeks is cute too

 **babyshark:** fine

I’ll bring it for you tomorrow

 **Itsjoesowhat:** hey Web

 **babyshark:** what

 **itsjoesowhat:** I love you ❤❤❤

 **babyshark:** HAHA THANK YOU

me too bae 💖

 **tatatalbert:** hey Chuck

 **cccgranttt:** NO

 **itsyaboiluz:** hey Joe Toye

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** what

 **itsyaboiluz:** I love you ❤❤❤💝💘💗💕💞💓❣🤎🤍💙💜❣💛🧡💜😘

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** ;)))))))))))))))))

I know :))))))))))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**callmebabe**

****

_44 likes_

**callmebabe** maybe we were never meant to be.

_comments are enabled for this post._


	12. oh my god it's #12 already

**_“anti social social club.”_ **

****

**_thewildestbill_ ** _added **kingspeirs** , **thelipton** , **spinana** , **j_martin** , **buuuckkk** , **julesbby**._

**thewildestbill:** sorry for bothering you guys in this late hour but it’s an emergency

 **sunshinesisk:** what’s up?

 **kingspeirs:** where is this place??

 **thelipton:** why are we here…

 **spinana:** what’s the matter??

 **buuuckkk:** sup??

 **j_martin:**??????

 **julesbby:** We haven’t seen Heffron since this morning guys

He didn’t answer his phone

And deactivated his Instagram too

And his house is empty

 **kingspeirs:** damn I didn’t see him at work either

 **thelipton:** does this thing has anything to do with Eugene?

Have you guys called him?

 **spinana:** Eugene left the hospital a bit earlier than yesterday …

 **nixon69:** damn

did you guys go find him??

 **thewildestbill:** we went to any possible places

 **julesbby:** he always answers his phone, like immediately

If his phone dies then he’s still on Instagram

But now he deactivated his account =(((

 **itsyaboiluz:** didn’t he just post something???

 **buuuckkk:** damn I haven’t seen him that deep and depressed before

He won’t do anything wrong will he????!!!!!!

 **kingspeirs:** don’t say such unlucky things Buck

 **spinana:** damn it guys

Eugene didn’t answer the phone too

 **joooeeeetoooyeeee:** what if they’re stayin together somewhere?

 **julesbby:** no way

if so he would have texted me and Bill like literally every 2 seconds

and if so why would he deactivated his Instagram

 **j_martin:** damn don’t scare me

 **thelipton:** Eugene answered the phone guys

But he sounds angry

And he hung up…

 **babyshark:** what if they got in a fight with each other…?

 **thewildestbill:** damn it

 **cccgranttt:** I can go out and look for him

 **tatatalbert:** I’ll go with you

 **cccgranttt:** kay

 **j_martin:** hey guys it’s late

it’s not safe to go out in this late hour

 **itsjoesowhat:** yeah Martin is right

Where are you guys now?

 **thewildestbill:** we’re goin home now

guys if you see Babe anywhere call us immediately

thank you so much

 **babyshark:** sure

 **sunshinesisk:** okay

 **nixon69:** okkkk

.

.

.

**thewildestbill:** Babe

open the door Babe

 **julesbby:** god damn it Babe

When did you get home????

 **callmebabe:** just now

sorry for making u guys worry

i’m fine

 **thewildestbill:** where the fuck have you been?!

 **callmebabe:** ah

i went for some drinks

sorry guys

 **julesbby:** The fuck are you out of your mind?

What happened

Why did you deactivate your Instagram

And what’s about that post??

 **thewildestbill:** damn it Babe

we have to call this whole freakin city to look for you

even your boss Speirs

what did you do

what happened?

 **callmebabe:** no, nothing

really

i’m so so sorry guys

but you can leave now

i just want to stay alone

 **julesbby:** no way bro

We are at your house

Open the door

We can talk

It’s okay

 **thewildestbill:** okay fine

if you want to stay alone ya don’t need to go out bro

but we won’t leave til you come out :D

the fuck Jules where are you goinggggggggg

 **julesbby:** huhu toilet

I need to

 **thewildestbill:** hurry the fuck up arghhhh

 **callmebabe:** you guys are fucking noisy

 **thewildestbill:** now what

are you gointo tell us or not?

We’re friends for decades Babe

You want to tell it or be threatened huh

 **julesbby:** Why are you asking him in such terrify way Bill...

 **thewildestbill:** you shut up

 **callmebabe:** haiz

i’m just sad

i thought gene would say yes

but he didn't

 **julesbby:** What??

What’s that all about??

 **callmebabe:** gene rejected me

okay?

 **thewildestbill:** cmon Babe

maybe he was in a bad mood

 **julesbby:** Yeah

His work is stressful Babe

 **callmebabe:** i don’t think so

it’s not him

it’s me

 **thewildestbill:** confess again

many times again

why do you give up so soon?

 **julesbby:** maybe he didn’t think carefully Babe

maybe you guys were so rush

this is not the end bro

 **callmebabe:** no 

he rejected me already

there’s no way to change it

at first

i thought he also has feelings for me

he also likes me

like the way i do

but

probably he doesn’t

maybe he thinks that all of this is just a joke

 **julesbby:** no Babe I swear

remember the time when you picked me up from school and passed by the hospital pretending to meet Spina but actually give coffee to Eugene?

I saw the way that he looked at you

He also likes you Babe

 **thewildestbill:** damn when was that why didn’t anyone tell me??

 **julesbby:** damn it Bill that’s it not the point!!!

  
 **callmebabe:** it’s okay 

you don’t need to comfort me

 **thewildestbill:** no Babe

we are cheering you up

you’ve gotta be patient you know?

 **callmebabe:** haizzz

you know what guys?

he said

he just wants to be friends

i don’t need that

i don’t need more friends

i didn’t do all of these shits just for being friends with him

if he doesn’t love me

then this is all over

none of this even matter

 **julesbby:** but

did he tell you why?

 **callmebabe:** no

he didn’t

he just said sorry

and needs time to think about this

he just kept saying sorry

definitely rejecting me

 **thewildestbill:** he must have reasons to say so Babe

you guys didn’t play around for the past 2 months

 **julesbby:** why don’t ya ask him?

 **callmebabe:** no

don’t

forget it guys

please never mention about this ever again

please

you guys can leave now

 **julesbby:** no

We won’t

Huhuhu

 **callmebabe:** bill take him home for me please

you too, go home

i’m a bit drunk and tired

i’ll go to sleep now

 **thewildestbill:** okay fine

if that makes you comfortable

call us whenever you need

we’ll leave now

 **julesbby:** good night Babe

 **callmebabe:** good night guys

.

.

.

**_spinana_ ** _created the group._

 **_spinana_ ** _added **dickwinters** , **thelipton** and **eugene.roe**_

 **_spinana_ ** _named the group **“THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GENE?”.**_

**spinana:** summoning Eugene Roe

show up quick you silly boi

 **thelipton:** have they found that Heffron boy yet?

 **dickwinters:** Nix said they found him already

 **spinana:** okay now you Gene

where have you been

 **thelipton:** what happened Gene?

 **dickwinters:** Are you alright?

Tell us what happened

We are Eugene Roe protection squad

 **eugene.roe:** thanks guys but I don’t need it

Don’t text me anymore

I just want to be alone

 **spinana:** there’s something wrong between you and Babe isn’t it?

Why didn’t you answer the phone?

 **thelipton:** tell us Gene

We’re your best friends

 **eugene.roe:** Haiz

I rejected Edward

Okay?

I just don’t know what was wrong with me

 **dickwinters:** WAIT WHAT WHY DID YOU REJECT HIM

I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WENT OUT FOR COFFEE ALREADY

WHAT

 **thelipton:** turn off the damn capslock

But why Gene?

Maybe you weren’t in a good mood?

 **spinana:** holy fuckkkk

did you see what Babe posted on Instagram Gene

oh my god you too dumb boisssss

 **eugene.roe:** I just

I didn’t ready for this

I’m afraid that I won’t meet his expectations

I’m afraid that I will let him down

I don’t believe that I’ll be able to make him happy

Do you guys understand?

 **dickwinters:** Good lord

Why would you have to think like that

By the time I dated Nix he was completely so done with everything

But we are still happy now

And I still love him

Why would you have to think like that?

 **thelipton:** Yeah I’m literally dating a serial killer :))) But there’s nothing wrong with us

Why are you making it so difficult for yourself

You know that you like him too Gene

 **spinana:** you guys are making it difficult for us too Gene

do you know that Babe was at the bar this whole time?

 **eugene.roe:** Really? He went to the bar?

 **spinana:** he always goes to the bar when he’s sad

where were you????

 **eugene.roe:** at home

Listened to music

I’m fine, really

You guys don’t need to worry about me

 **thelipton:** NO YOU ARE NOT  
I’M GONNA SEND SPEIRS

 **dickwinters:** Why on earth would you send Speirs my friend…

 **eugene.roe:** No

I’m fine guys

Please leave me alone

I’ll go to work tomorrow, you guys don’t need to worry about me

 **spinana:** damn it Gene

please don’t think about any stupid thing okay

 **dickwinters:** We are always here for you Gene

 **spinana:** call us whenever you need silly

 **eugene.roe:** Thank you guys

I’m fine

Good night guys

 **thelipton:** Good night Gene :(

 **spinana:** I’m worry sick

 **dickwinters:** Kids these days…


	13. #13 yay

**thewildestbill:** damn Babe

you haven’t been outta ya house for 3 fucking days already

**julesbby:** I know that this is hard for you

But you can’t live like this Babe

You don’t even go to work!!!!!!!!!!!!

**callmebabe:** guys

please leave me alone

i just don’t want to

i’m sorry

**thewildestbill:** how long do you think you’re gonna live like this huh

you don’t even answer our phone or text

are we still your friends or not?

**julesbby:** this ain’t goin well Babe and you need to stop

**callmebabe:** i just want to be alone now

please guys

i’m sorry

i’ll go back to work when i feel better

**julesbby:** when are you goin to feel better Babe?

You have to go back to work

You have to move on

You can’t dwell on it !!!!!!

**thewildestbill:** Jules is fucking right

we are your bros we can’t just leave you like that

are you fucking outta your mind

**julesbby:** I know that Eugene is important to you

But he won’t happy if he sees you like this

What’s the point of doin all these shits

**callmebabe:** enough guys

please

i just want to be alone

really want to be alone

**thewildestbill:** why the fuck are you like this

what are you even thinking about!!!!!!?????????

**callmebabe:** eugene

**julesbby:** FUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKK

HEY EDWARD JAMES HEFFRON I CAN FUCKING SMELL THAT YOU ARE DRINKING AGAIN

**callmebabe:** yeh

im drinkin

**thewildestbill:** GOD DAMN IT BABE

YOU DARE OPPOSE ME MORTAL???????

**julesbby:** THE FUCK BILL?????

**callmebabe:** you guys are fucking noisy

leave me alone please

**julesbby:** QUIT IT BABE

YOU ARE KILLING YASELF

THIS AIN’T GOOD

**callmebabe:** haiz

my life is done anyway

**thewildestbill:** THE FUCK BABE

ARE YOU KIDDING ME

WHY DON’T YA JUST LISTEN TO US

**julesbby:** YOU’RE GONNA REGRET THIS BABE

JUST YOU FUCKIN WAIT

_seen._

.

.

.

**_thewildestbill_ ** _created the group._

**_thewildestbill_ ** _added **julesbby** and **eugene.roe.**_

**_thewildestbill_ ** _named the group **“OPERATION BABE HEFFRON”**_

****

**julesbby:** hello doctor

I know this may sounds a bit weird and all of a sudden

And you may be surprised

But I don’t care

You’re the only one that can help us right now 😭😭😭

**thewildestbill:** the fuck Jules why are you threatening him like that

hello doctor

are you free now??

can we talk???

**eugene.roe:** erm… hello?

**julesbby:** ah shit my bad

sorry

I’m Julian the handsome boi who broke his arm 2 months ago and that’s Bill Guarnere and we’re Heffron’s friends

**eugene.roe:** yeah I know you guys

Edward told me about you guys already

So… what’s the matter?

**thewildestbill:** huhuhu you’re not gonna believe this doc

that dumbass Babe has been a literal mess for 3 days straight already

he went to the bar and won’t come back til 2 or 3 in the mornin

and he doesn’t even answer our phone or texts

**eugene.roe:** Really?

Are you serious?

He’s been like that?

And that’s why you guys come to me?

**julesbby:** of course 😭😭😭😭😭

Only you Doc

Only you can help us

He’s been like this since the day you rejected him…

We really don’t know what to do

**thewildestbill:** I know that he still loves you a lot

but we really don’t know how to deal with him right now

Doc

you love him too, don’t ya?

**eugene.roe:** …

Haiz

Yeah

I love him too

**julesbby:** THE FUCK

THEN WHY DID YOU REJECT HIM

**thewildestbill:** DAMN IT JULES SHUT UP

sorry doctor he’s young and dumb

listen doc

I know that you have your personal reasons to did so

But if you still have feelings for him, I believe that you’re willing to help him

**eugene.roe:** Yeah

Thanks guys

I’ll text him now

**julesbby:** huhuhuhu thank you so much x100000

**thewildestbill:** respond to us soon, doc

**eugene.roe:** okay.

.

.

.

**eugene.roe:** Edward

Are you there?

Can we talk?

**callmebabe:** huh

do we have anything to talk?

**eugene.roe:** Come on Ed

Don’t be like that

I know that you haven’t been out of your house 3 days already

I know that you went to the bar too

Please stop hurting yourself

**callmebabe:** why do you need to care about me gene?

what is that for?

**eugene.roe:** It’s for your own good Ed

No matter whatever

I just don’t want you to be like that

**callmebabe:** this ain’t ya fault, gene

you don’t need to feel bad for me

don’t pity me gene

i know what i’m doin

**eugene.roe:** No you are not Ed

And I don’t pity you

I’ve told you already

I just want the best for you

This is for your own good

I don’t want you to be like this, because of me

**callmebabe:** i’ve said already too gene

this ain’t ya fault

i’ll do what i want to do

don’t pity me anymore

and stop texting me

that’s enough of us

**eugene.roe:** Hey Ed

Why would you have to be so stubborn?

You’re not a kid anymore

You oughta know this

**callmebabe:** is this your business gene?

no one asked you to care about me

ah shit maybe bill and john did

but you don’t need to

okay?

i’m not a kid anymore i can take care of myself

i know what i’m doin

**eugene.roe:** Hey Ed

You’re not this kind of person

You’ve never been so angry with me like that

Don’t do it

Please

**callmebabe:** what do ya mean this kind of person huh

you think you know me that well?

**eugene.roe:** Why not?

Hey

I’ve never been happier than the past 2 months

I’ve never smiled that much in my entire life

I just want to say that you’re a special person

And you don’t deserve to be like this

You shouldn’t love a terrible one like me

**callmebabe:** then why did you reject me?

you said you was happy

but you rejected me

if you don’t worth it, i wouldn’t had a crush on you since the beginning

i know how much i love you gene

**eugene.roe:** I have my reasons Ed

And fears too

I’ve said this already

I don’t deserve your love

**callmebabe:** hey gene

you and i used to be strangers, remember?

but at the first time we met, i already knew that i love you

i know that you’re the one for me

and i know that i’ll love you for the rest of my life

if not i wouldn’t had a crush on you for so long

**eugene.roe:** I know that you like me Ed

For a while already

But I’m still afraid ya know

First love is always like this

I’ve never experienced a feeling that special like this before I met you

Yeah. Especially you.

**callmebabe:** damn

and you still rejected me 🤦♀️

i don’t know what’s wrong with you gene

**eugene.roe:** Yeah

You also don’t know how much I love you.

.

.

.

**callmebabe:** are you serious??????????????????????

**eugene.roe:** I’ve never told a lie in my life

**callmebabe:** okay

thanks

gotcha

**eugene.roe:** Now what?

Go back to work tomorrow will you?

**callmebabe:** probably so

**eugene.roe:** probably?

**callmebabe:** yes i will sir huhuhuhu

**eugene.roe:** Good

Good night Ed

**callmebabe:** good night gene <3

.

.

.

**_”OPERATION BABE HEFFRON”._ **

****

**eugene.roe:** Guys

It works

**thewildestbill:** OH MY GOD YOU’RE THE BEZTTTTTTTTT

**julesbby:** damn it we’ll get you whatever you want doc

**eugene.roe:** Yeah I need your help too

Tell ya tomorrow

Good night guys

**julesbby:** good nightttt

**thewildestbill:** good night <3


	14. #14 omg

**callmebabe:** guysssss

wanna go for pizza

my treat

**thewildestbill:** yo what

who are you?

this is not Babe Heffron isn’t it?

**julesbby:** Nice huh

Why didn’t you listen to your bros but your boyfriend huh

We literally said the same fucking thing

Anyway you’re still a dumbass

**callmebabe:** huhuhuhuhuhuhu pliz forgive this poor stupid brokenhearted baby boi

i’m sorry

so sorry

i’ll buy you pizza ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💝💓💗💖

**thewildestbill:** chips too

**julesbby:** cheese sticks too

Btw I like peperoni

**thewildestbill:** seafood

extra cheese

and beers

**julesbby:** and toy

**callmebabe:** the fuck johnny???

**julesbby:** AND TOY

**callmebabe:** yes sir

i love my bros 💖💖💖

**julesbby:** please don’t

**callmebabe:** YOU LOVE ME OR NOT

**thewildestbill:** hey Babe

you haven’t play game for 3 days already 😀

**julesbby:** And you left us

Do you know that we have to relied on each other to live for the past 3 fucking days

**callmebabe:** what

without me

you guys just can’t live??

omg

that’s deep

damn it i love my bros so much ❤️

**thewildestbill:** hey Jules

I’m starting to regret 🙄

**julesbby:** finish friends

Go find your doctor

Bye bitch

**callmebabe:** cmon boiiii

don’t be like that

babe heffron knew what he did wrong and promised won’t ever do it again

**thewildestbill:** too late

this bromance is dead

**julesbby:** GOOD BYE

**callmebabe:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PLEASE

I WILL BEHAVE

I PROMISE WITH ALL OF MY DIGNITY

**thewildestbill:** hey you don’t even have one

the fuck are you promising huh

**julesbby:** I don’t wanna hear your lies 🎶

**callmebabe:** cmon guys

me sorry 🥺🥺🥺

me really sorry 🥺🥺😭❤️💝💓💖

uwu

**thewildestbill:** fuck Jules he’s using that cute voice again

**julesbby:** damn

Fine

Okay you win Babe

**callmebabe:** EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

that means you guys really missed me right

yes

you did

**julesbby: 😀**

I am once again regretting

**callmebabe:** huhuhu pliz don’t

game??

**thewildestbill:** kay

you have 3 sec

**callmebabe:** yes sir

.

.

.

**julesbby**

_82 likes_

**julesbby** Anyone wanna go out with me this Halloween :D:D:D?

**callmebabe:** ÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**callmebabe:** FANBOY MODE ON

**callmebabe:** MAMA FAN MODE ON

**callmebabe:** THAT’S MY BRO GUYS

**callmebabe:** HANDSOME AF CUTE AF OMG

**callmebabe:** I LAV YOUUUUUUUUU

**julesbby:** please, shut up _@callmebabe_

**thewildestbill:** handsome boi

**julesbby:** thanks bro _@thewildestbill ❤️_

**callmebabe:** DISCRIMINATION

**julesbby:** SO WHAT????

**j_martin:** Cool picc

**spinana:** AWWWWW that’s my cute boiiii

**julesbby:** ehehehe thanks guys

**malarkeyeyy:** You’ve grown up so much boi

**julesbby:** yeah but I’m still single can ya believe that

**skipeyeyy:** why don’t ya ask Babe for flirting skills huh

**julesbby:** I don’t think I know that guy hahahh 😏💅 

**thewildestbill:** yeah me too 😏💅 

**callmebabe:** COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**julesbby:** now what?

**callmebabe:** say thanks me

**julesbby:** no

**eugene.roe:** This is cool Julian 😄

**julesbby:** hehehe thanks Doc 💝

**callmebabe:** HOW DARE YOU SAY THANKS TO MY BOYFRIEND

**julesbby:** LOSERRRRRRRRRRRR

**callmebabe:** WHY DID YOU SAY HE’S COOL _@eugene.roe_

**eugene.roe:** Excuse me am I not allowed to praise my brother-in-law?

**thewildestbill:** GOD DAMN IT DOCTOR YOU FLIRTED

**callmebabe:** DAMN

**callmebabe:** YOU WIN

**eugene.roe:** thanks :))

**julesbby:** Stop flirting in my post for god’s sake!!!  
  


.

.

.

**joeluzzz**

_92 likes_

**joeluzzz** I don’t even know what’s wrong with me 🤦♀️

**thewildestbill:** DAMN YOU GUYS ARE DATING?????

**joeluzzz:** No we’re not :)))

**georgetoyeee:** Kay fine

**joeluzzz:** But I still love you ❤️

**perconteyyy:** Erm excuse me can I at least have a credit for the photo?? Hello??

**georgetoyeee:** Oh my friend please forgive my cursed dumbass husband

**bigbull:** Ay this is cute :))

**thelipton:** My baby boi has grown up so much TvT

**buuuckkk:** Awww look at my lil bros

**georgetoyeee:** Thanks bros ❤️ I lav yew guys _@buuuckkk @bigbull @thelipton 💓💓🧡_

**itsjoesowhat:** Hey you guys are dating already so when can I have my hershey bars??

**georgetoyeee:** Sorry bro I don’t understand what you’re talking about HAHAAHAHA

**tatatalbert:** DAMN IT can’t believe that all my bros are already dating but _@cccgranttt_ still didn’t fall for me

**cccgranttt:** Yeah keep going :))

**joeluzzz:** _@tatatalbert_ LOSER

**georgetoyeee:** _@tatatalbert_ still LOSER but I like to add one more comment

**tatatalbert:** shut up you happy married couple 😢

.

.

.

**thewildestbill**

****

_73 likes_

**thewildestbill** how can a person this HANDSOME is still single but a dumbass like _@callmebabe_ isn’t???

**julesbby:** UNFAIR

**julesbby:** I DON’T GET IT

**thewildestbill:** I know right

**callmebabe:** erm excuse me friend hello motherfucker the fuck is this??

**callmebabe:** wait what am i dating???

**eugene.roe:** No you’re not

**callmebabe: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**callmebabe:** me sad

**joeluzzz:** Single? Are you serious bro??

**thewildestbill:** I’m not lucky like you duhhh

**buuuckkk:** Handsome boi. 10 outta 10.

**thewildestbill:** a handsome single lonely boi

**tatatalbert:** Oh me too

**thewildestbill:** don’t say it to me say it to _@cccgranttt_

**cccgranttt:** Can you please stop mention me Tab??

**tatatalbert:** yes but that just can’t help me to stop thinking about you

**cccgranttt:** the fuck =))))))))))))

**thewildestbill:** stop flirting in my area you fucks

**eugene.roe:** Nice pic Bill

**thewildestbill:** thanks doccccc

**callmebabe:** WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHTS TO THANKS HIM

**eugene.roe:** Shut up Ed

**thewildestbill:** are you regretting it now doc?

**eugene.roe:** Probably yes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i included that pic of julian? cuz i love him thank you very much


	15. #15

**_“anti social social club”._ **

****

**_thewildestbill_ ** _added **eugene.roe** and **dickwinters**._

**nixon69:** yo what the fuck

Why is my husband here

 **dickwinters:** oh darling how long have you been here huh 🙂

 **nixon69:** guess what 🙂

 **thewildestbill:** listen guys this is important

doc Roe will confess to Babe

but in a super duper mega epic way

 **kingspeirs:** DAMNNNNNNNNN

 **georgetoyeee:** well you’ve found the very right people doc

we are all intellectuals here =))

 **joeluzzz:** wait are we

 **georgetoyeee:** shut up

 **eugene.roe:** I know 😆 that’s why I came here

I just want this to be memorable

And to apologize too because I hurt him last time 😥

 **thewildestbill:** DAMN

Babe will fuckin cry if he hears these words

 **thelipton:** Okay and you still rejected him last time Doc?

For what 😀?

 **spinana:** to add a lil drama for his life

cuz Doc loves Babe a lot ya know

he fell in love with Babe since Julian broke his arm 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **julesbby:** AYYYY

So to be fair I have the biggest contribution

If my arm ain’t broke then this day won’t ever come right

 **thewildestbill:** we seriously need a thanks from Babe

 **eugene.roe:** Of course

When we get married you two will be the VIP guests 🤗

 **joeluzzz:** so you got to be vip guest because you broke your arm? That’s it??

 **julesbby:** cmon

I sacrificed my arm in a month for the love of my bro =))

 **shiftylovesyou:** erm guys…

Seems like we’ve gone a bit too far…

 **buuuckkk:** Yeah I thought we were here to help Doc 😶

 **eugene.roe:** Please guys 😭 I only have free time this weekend

HELP

 **spinana:** okay

have any idea?

 **georgetoyeee:** how about lakeside wedding

 **joeluzzz:** no

pool party is better

 **sunshinesisk:** but I like BBQ

 **babyshark:** Go to the museum

Confess but in an intellectual style

 **itsjoesowhat:** the fuck Web ??????

 **shiftylovesyou:** go to the theme park guys

 **nixon69:** shut up kids

I suggest go to the bar

 **dickwinters:** no Lew

NO

 **julesbby:** I’m underage guys 😀

 **sunshinesisk:** I think I’m underage too 😀

 **kingspeirs:** how about the haunted house

 **thelipton:** Oh my love

I think you should shut up

 **buuuckkk:** HELLO GUYS

Stop suggesting bullshits and focus please 😀?

 **tatatalbert:** I thought Doc wanted to do something epic

 **dickwinters:** Tab, it’s epic, not wild

The main thing here is Doc will confess to Heffron

 **shiftylovesyou:** Almost forgot

 **eugene.roe:** Thank you for still remember my existence here

 **thewildestbill:** I think

To make it simple

Let’s just go for a movie or dinner

But Doc won’t show up, and everybody are together with their partner leaving Babe all alone 🤩

Then at the end Doc magically appears from somewhere and confess to him

DAMN

 **julesbby:** BRO YOU ARE A GENIUS

 **sunshinesisk:** nice

How about we tell him that Doc is sick and can’t come?

 **spinana:** erm if we tell him that Doc’s sick

he will cancel all of this shits and go find Doc

no way =)))

 **georgetoyeee:** how about Doc tells him 5 mins before the movie that he has an emergency at the hospital?

 **thelipton:** that’s kinda hurt but okay

 **nixon69:** so we go to the movie then dinner?

Why don’t we find some place to get wild

 **dickwinters:** For God’s sake Lew please stop

 **itsjoesowhat:** Just find some small romantic cozy place duh

This ain’t a party

 **babyshark:** Oh I know this restaurant that has a pretty big terrace for rent to organize events

 **eugene.roe:** Give me the restaurant number

I’ll rent that whole terrace

 **spinana:** DAMN

Doc is really going for this guys

 **tatatalbert:** Hey how bout this

At the movie

We will all seat at the same row and Babe will sit alone at his own row 🤣🤣

When the movie is about to end, we will leave first

And when Babe comes out, we text him the address to Doc’s place

 **georgeluzzz:** Aye how about we include some puzzle games

When Babe comes out we send him a question or something

If he can answers it then we give him a clue to come to the next place

And if he can answers all 5 questions or something we will send the address to Doc’s place

 **julesbby:** omg my bro

Please don’t give him questions that are too complicated or educational okay

He won’t be able to answer 😭😭😭

 **babyshark:** of course not

we will ask him something that he would know 

like, related to Doc?

 **sunshinesisk:** damn

you’re smart

 **itsjoesowhat:** of course he’s smart duh 🙄🙄🙄🙄

 **spinana:** nice

first one will be what’s Doc’s birthday

next one will be where was their first date

third one will be what did Doc order on their first date

fourth one will be what did Doc wear on their first date

and the last probably will be what does Doc like most about him? 🤣

 **eugene.roe:** Ok

I approve

 **shiftylovesyou:** But what if he gives the wrong answer?

 **cccgranttt:** He’ll have to wait for 10 minutes for each wrong answer

 **nixon69:** wait what

so if he gets all wrong then we will have to wait 50 minutes in total???

 **eugene.roe:** No

If he gets all wrong then I will throw all the party in the trash can and we will go home 🙂

 **thelipton:** damn

okay

this is good

 **babyshark:** I think we should just let Heffron goes up there alone

When they finish their things we can go up and eat 🤤🤤🤤

 **eugene.roe:** That’s what I want 😄

 **joeluzzz:** Hey what about the movie thing

How about we sit in couple seats 🥰🥰🥰🥰

 **georgetoyeee:** Nice =))

Maybe Babe is gonna be sad but it’s for the good reason

 **buuuckkk:** okay so that means George and Joe, Liebgott and Webster, Nix and Winters, Speirs and Lip, me and Bill, Julian and Spina, then Shifty and Sisk

 **cccgranttt:** wait what

so that means I’ll sit with Tab???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **tatatabert:** Oh my god

I swear I haven’t prepared for this

Fhsfjsfhsgujsiogusopigspgjhgv ($*)$(_%_@(%_@$%

 **cccgranttt:** Damn it no

No guys

Hell to the no no no

I’m outta here bye 🖐

 **shiftylovesyou:** Come on Chuck

think for the big!!!

 **thelipton:** Yeah I’ll punch you if my bois can’t come together

 **tatatalbert:** It’s okay Chuck

I’ll behave

I won’t say a word

I will laugh at your jokes

I will do nothing

I will listen to what you say

 **kingspeirs:** That’s good

 **cccgranttt:** THE FUCK

IT’S JUST COUPLE SEAT I’M NOT DATING HIM

 **sunshinesisk:** well

You will

 **cccgranttt:** FUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKK

 **eugene.roe:** okay guys thank you for all of this

We’ll meet up this Saturday at 5pm okay 👌

 **spinana:** Call for more people guys

I need the world to see that moment

 **cccgranttt:** I just need to watch the movie in absolute peace

**tatatalbert: 💖💝💗💓💘💞💕❣🤎🤍💛🧡💙💜💚**

I’ll be your home ❤

 **cccgranttt:** please don’t 🤦♂️


	16. final :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally reach the final chapter guys !! i tried to finish this fic before going back to school 😭😭thank you so much for all of your support!   
> i hope i'm still able to write some more extras if i have time 💚💚 but this is the end of "this must be crazy love.". English isn't my native language so forgive me for any mistake please 💙💙anddd all hail the Band of Brothers fandommmmm

**_“Saturday party.”_ **

****

**_[loading 99+ previous messages]._ **

****

**callmebabe:** YO WHAT THE FUCK

HELLO MOTHERFUCKERS???????????

where the fuck is everybody ????????????????

you guys left me alone at the movie once and now you guys just fucking disappear like that??????

i mean seriously WHAT THE FUCK

but who chose that movie seriously it sucks

me angry

but guys helpppppppppppp

hElPpPPPppppPPPPppppPPppPPpppP

**nixon69:** shut the fuck up kid

Why are you so loud

Okay so

What’s Doc Roe’s birthday?

**callmebabe:** what

why do you ask my boyfriend’s birthday

i mean not boyfriend

but about to be hihi

but what the fuck

why do you just ask but don’t come here and rescue me

uncle nix

huhuhuhuhuuuuu

**nixon69:** you are fucking noisy

answer or not?

**callmebabe:** october 17th huhuhuhuhuhu

hElpPppPPppppPPPPPpppPPppppPp

**nixon69:** well yeah you’re right

now go to the subway station

hurry the fuck up

**callmebabe:** the fuck

hello ??? excuse me guys???

uncle nix helppppppppppppp

.

.

.

**callmebabe:** i’m at the station guys

fuckin tired

help

**babyshark:** hello boi

Calm down bitch you’re embarrassing us

Ok so where was you guys’ first date?

**callmebabe:** again

another fucking question

i’m hungry i need dinnerrrrrr

webbbbbb

**babyshark:** shut the fuck up and answer the damn question you dumbass

Quick

**callmebabe:** starbucks

near gene’s hospital

why do you care about our first date

what do you want

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**babyshark:** one more time and I’ll punch you son 🙂

Okay now walk towards the mall

Quick

.

.

.

**callmebabe:** holy fuck finally

the mall

**cccgranttt:** What took you so long!!!!!!!!!!!

**callmebabe:** i’m a motherfrickin human not a buffalo

**cccgranttt:** Shut up

One more time and I’ll call Tab

Okay

So what did Doc order at Starbucks on your first date?

**callmebabe:** AGAIN

WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS

even you too chuck???

me seriously disappointed

well

he ordered Americano 50 sugar 50 ice

omg my man is so cute

🥺🥰😭🤩😍❤💖💚💜💛🧡❣💘💝💞💕💓💗

**cccgranttt:** I don’t need the last sentence thank you 🙂

Well you pass

Now get your ass to the park

Quick

.

.

.

**callmebabe:** babe has reached the park sir

if i ever find out who the fuck did all of this shit i’ll kill that guy

say no more

**joeluzzz:** Back off young man

What took you so long the park is literally 2 minutes away from the mall

**callmebabe:** i am once again confirm that i’m a motherfrickin human with a broken heart not a buffalo okay

**joeluzzz:** Poor boi

Okay

What did Doc wear on your first date at Starbucks?

**callmebabe:** why do you ask such hard thing

it’s been months how can i remember

**joeluzzz:** Well if you can’t answer then you’ll wait there for 10 more minutes boi 😏💅

**callmebabe:** what

what the fuckkkkkkk

hmmmmmm wait

just fuckin wait

sjfhsi;fusfjshsogjskjgazf

dark blue sweater and white shirt and jeans omg

damn it my boyfriend is da bezt😍🤩💖🥺😭🤎🤎💚🤍💙🧡

**joeluzzz:** What took you so long again

Okay

Now get your ass to Liebgott’s apartment

It’s once again 3 minutes away from the park

So be quick bitch

.

.

.

**callmebabe:** hello

can you hear me

one last time ok or i’m goin home

**thelipton:** What

Who gave you the rights

**callmebabe:** oh my brother-in-law

hello

**thelipton:** Last one

If you can answer this then game’s over

Or you’ll stay there til death =))

Gene has told you this one already so if you actually listened you should remember

Ok

What does Gene love about you the most?

**callmebabe:** oh damn

you’re making me blushing right now 😊🥰🙈🙈🙈🙈

hihihihihihi

well

this always gives me chill every time i think about it

he said he loves me when i just

being myself

“edward being edward is the best edward”

omg i love him

my heart is literally melting

UwU

**thelipton:** kay wait

Oh

You’re right

Well

Now look at the opposite side of the road

See that big ass restaurant?

You have 3 seconds

.

.

.

**eugene.roe**

_84 likes_

**eugene.roe** and you’re the only one for my life.

**callmebabe:** I LOVE YOU BAE 😭😭😭🥺😭🤎🤎💚🤍💙🧡

**eugene.roe:** I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE 😭😭🤎💚🤍💙🧡

**julesbby:** erm excuse me are you done???

**spinana:** can we go up now?? Hello????

**callmebabe:** no not yet stay still bois i’m still shocked eheheh

**thewildestbill:** if I ever crawl up there I’ll beat yo ass up bro 👊👊👊👊

**kingspeirs:** hurry up cmonnnnnn

**thelipton:** what did you do to my little boi Heffron

**tatatalbert:** they are *@#&(*!$*#&$ up there

**cccgranttt:** shut up 🙄🙄

**tatatalbert:** why do you tell me to shut up darling

**tatatalbert:** guys you know what Chuck held my hand while watchin the movie 🥰🤣

**cccgranttt:** THE FUCK TAB you said you’ll keep my secret!!!!!!!!!

**tatatalbert:** kiss me and I’ll keep it 😘

**callmebabe:** this is what happened when you sit in couple seats 🤣🤣🤣

**spinana:** hello so when ya gonna let us come up??? Babe Heffron???

**callmebabe:** be patient baby

**nixon69:** what are you two doing up there🙂🙂

**dickwinters:** don’t you dare touch my brother or I’ll punch you

**eugene.roe:** Hey don’t punch my Babe

**joeluzzz:** DAMN DOC

**georgetoyeee:** DOC I’M HUNGRY

**sunshinesisk:** but Babe why didn’t you reject him??

**shiftylovesyou:** Yeah, revenge for the last time 😏💅

**callmebabe:** well i was about too but he kissed me out of a sudden so 🤷♂️🤷♂️

**eugene.roe:** Hey I didn’t it was you who kissed me

**callmebabe:** EXCUSE ME YOU PRESSED YOUR FACE TO MY FACE

**eugene.roe:** I WAS JUST TRYING TO LOOK AT YOU

**buuuckkk:** Babe surely knew it he’s just pretending he didn’t

**thewildestbill:** you’re so wise

**eugene.roe:** Well you stole my first kiss so you have to take all responsibilities

**callmebabe:** ALWAYS

**callmebabe:** EUGENE ROE FOREVER

**callmebabe:** TO THE INFINITY AND BEYOND

**spinana:** LET US IN YOU DUMB FUCKS

**babyshark:** Yeah how long are you guys gonna *($&@(*#$)(* huh 😒

**julesbby:** you guys are fucking slow

**itsjoesowhat:** I’m hungry af

**kingspeirs:** I’ll definitely punch you

**callmebabe:** whyyyyyyyyy

**eugene.roe:** Who gave you the rights to punch my Babeeeee

**tatatalbert:** Chuck lemme hold your hand 🤩

**cccgranttt:** NO

**callmebabe:** ok so when is you guys’ turn huh =))

**tatatalbert:** tomorrow =))

**cccgranttt:** are you nuts 😒😒😒😒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you guys so much!  
> and... please tell me what do you think about this fic, or if you want any extra chapters !! thank youuuu sooo muchhhh


End file.
